1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electric connectors, particularly to connectors for electric power.
2. Related Art
A conventional power connector is composed of a plug and a receptacle. Such a connection interface is symmetric and has no foolproof mechanism. Misconnection tends to occur because of users' or workers' errors. Misconnection may cause serious damage for hardware and/software.